


A Wolf's Deepest Desire

by salt_and_rock



Category: Darkwood (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rough Oral Sex, Spoilers, but not an actual dog thatd be gross wolfmans a werewolf, english speaking darkwood fandom is cowards and im here to change that, i dont mean to add new tags with each chapter but, its really mostly just smut very lil plot dont be fooled, least till the last chapter, let the stranger be ugly let him fuck a dog, strays from canon but later on in the chapters for now everything is the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_and_rock/pseuds/salt_and_rock
Summary: The Stranger is taking a really long time getting the key to the Wolfman and he's growing restless and so is the forest. Someones got to give and it looks like the Wolf is just fine with finding other ways to satisfy his needs as he waits.
Relationships: Wolfman/The Stranger (Darkwood)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 151





	1. "The wolf is carnivore incarnate and he's as cunning as he is ferocious-"

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Chapter 1, if that wasn't too obvious. So far the Stranger has only really killed the sow and moved into the Old Woods before fully exploring the Silent Forest. He's kind of been mostly dicking around. Kind of like my playthroughs of the game lol.

For a while it feels as if I've been stuck in a winding circle, constantly doing the same thing everyday and ending up right back where I started, but the Wolf has made me quite a big promise and as long as I can fulfill my end of the deal then he will bring me to that twisted doctor. Now only if he would be a little less stingy with trading maybe I could get through these woods faster. 

"Pffh- Do you think I'm some kind of idiot? No deal, meat!" The Wolf snatches back the ammo from my hands and puts it back into his bag with all the other supplies. The desperation must be obvious on my face because he snorts, sending a spray of spit my way that almost catches me in the eye, and lets out a long, dramatic sigh as he turns and wraps an arm around my shoulder, pulling me in closer, "Oh, meat~" He whines in my ear, the stench of rot assaults' my senses as he leans in, "How could I ignore a comrade in need? Is this all you need?" 

He holds a pair of small and medium caliber magazines alike in front of my face to taunt me, I nod hesitantly because I’m afraid I might be answering a trick question but all I can feel his hot breath brush against my neck as he chuckles next to me and answers, "Then I think we can find a way to work something out~"  
The way his words linger too long on his tongue makes my hairs stand on edge, I can tell he's not planning on asking for anything so easy as bringing him a piece of junk or killing a sow, but the ammo glistening in front of me has me hooked like bait and I nod in agreement to whatever 'favor' he was about to ask of me. Without even looking I can feel the Wolf's smile widen, sharp, yellow teeth shining in the light of my lantern as he slides the ammo into my backpack, sealing whatever awful deal I’ve just made. No turning back now…

"Get down." His demand is stern but calm, which makes it seem all the more threatening, and directly against my ear. I can feel his wet nose press against my earlobe and I can hear the faintest growling in each deep and heavy breath he takes. Even before I slowly sink down to one knee I know where this is going, but I fear that if I were to back out now I'd anger the Wolf and put myself in a worse position then just not having enough to trade. Was ammo really worth all this though? 

I think of my wife for a very brief moment, and then the long nights here in these woods, constantly running, barricading and fighting, all the amount of supplies I use in a single night, all the horrors I witness each time the sun sets. There's no guarantee she's even waiting for me, but I'd do anything to get back to her, and without any supplies who’s to say I even could? As I come to my conclusion, I look up to see the Wolf ready. I must of visibly cringed at the sight of his throbbing, wet cock because I could hear him snort again. 

"Hey!" His voice resounded out almost exactly like a bark, "Watch it, meat! I'm the hottest thing in this forest, you should feel honored." The smirk on his face looked angry, as if to tell me to be careful with my reactions to his body, but it was hard when he was a lot more dog than I was expecting him to be. I had to try to stop myself from equating him to the bloated, plaque ridden dogs I often see in the forest and instead focused on the fact that, at one point or another, he was once a man like me. Of course, that didn't stop the forest from turning him completely into a beast... I hoped this wouldn't happen to me.

"I don't got all day, comrade. You want the ammo, or not?" The Wolf brings me from my thoughts and I look up at him one last time to find him staring straight back down at me with an impatient smile. I finally take the hint, removing the robes around my face, I close my eyes and take a deep breath before slowly taking him into my mouth. I focus on the tip first, stalling for time before I inevitably have to take in his full shaft, but the Wolf puts his paw against the back of my head and I can hear him let out a low, deep chuckle. "You thought you could make this easy, meat? Since when have I gone soft on you~"

Suddenly I can feel his fur tickling my nose and chin as he shoves me all the way down to the base of his cock, hitting the back of my throat and causing me to gag. My whole body tenses and spasms slightly but I get control of it and save myself from choking, for now at least. I clench my fist against the Wolf's coat while he begins to move in my mouth, hitting the back of my throat with each thrust. Slowly something inside me stirred that I thought was gone along with the many other things the moment I stepped foot in these woods.

I tried to convince myself that it was just from the lack of physical attention I'd gotten since I came to the forest, but as I listened closer to the now loud, hungry grunts of the Wolfman above me I knew it was more. The sound of the primal growling just underneath every breath the Wolf took, the smell of his wet, soil matted fur invading my senses, the tears that stung at my eyes as I began to choke the longer he continued to use me as his toy. My head was practically spinning, I didn't even realize I was touching myself until I felt my climax approaching with each stroke of my hand I took in rhythm with his hips.

Luckily it sounded like the Wolf was almost done too, both paws now firmly placed on the back of my neck, claws piercing my flesh and undoubtly oozing blood as he leaned into me and slammed his cock into my mouth. I don't know what came over me, but the moment I felt the warm, bitter liquid gush out I swallowed and came. I didn't dare take him out of my mouth until he allowed me, looking up and watching him as he caught his breath. He was panting, his shoulders heaving slightly as his body finally relaxed and he let go of the back of my neck and began to… Wait-

He was laughing? Of course he would be. He was probably going to make a joke out of this, I wouldn’t put it past him to do such a thing as this, but then he looked down and I could see something change almost immediately. He looked surprised, I finally took him out of my mouth to give him a questioning look but before I could I already looked down and realized why. My hand was still in my pants and a wet spot had formed where I came. I was actually a bit embarrassed but when I looked back up the Wolf was hard again. I couldn't believe my eyes. I stood up as fast as I could and fixed the robes around my face, and the Wolf looked unhappy about this.

"Where the fuck are you going? We're not done here." Oh yes we were. I pull the ammo out of my backpack, waving it slightly in mock of how he teased me earlier, but I didn't dare hold them out in front of his reach. I was only here for the ammo and nothing more, what I just did for him should of been plenty for two measly magazines. If anything I think I deserve a whole new gun as well. However, the Wolf laughs and I can hear his agitation in the hardy tone. "You can’t just leave me hard, that's not very nice, meat."

The Wolf hardly cares about what’s ‘nice,’ he only cares about himself and apparently what will get him off. Out of all the things I thought of the Wolf, I have to admit I didn’t see this one coming. It seemed almost out of nowhere, but maybe this has been happening gradually overtime, after all the Wolf is rather hard to read. However, I didn’t make that mistake. If the annoyance on face wasn’t enough of an indicator I flipped off the Wolfman as well. In hindsight, it may of not been my best idea for future trading, but honestly without the Wolf I always have the Trader, even if he doesn’t always have what I need. At least I got my point across, and the Wolf has been one to reward me for my confidence, maybe this time will be the same…


	2. “Once he's had a taste of flesh then nothing else will do.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf comes back to fulfill the Stranger's end of the deal they made prior that day, and after getting what he came for he leaves. Hopefully this won't change their professional relationship! Spoliers; It does.

The night begins just like every other night, an unending cycle I can never escape from because of that wretched, damn doctor. However, this night seems different somehow. Oddly quiet as I watch the time on my watch tick by and listen out intently for any sign of creatures lurking in the darkness or visions haunting my senses but as the clock strikes 00:01 there is still no sign of any activity. I have half a mind to go outside and check to see if maybe it’s actually morning out and my watch is just broken but I can see through the cracks of the barricaded window across from me that the night is pitch black, so why is it so eerily quiet. 

Not to long after passing midnight there’s some nearby howling of a few dogs, and I can hear some of them coming up to my hideout and sniffing around. I find myself somewhat relieved at first, my routine having been seemingly broken for a moment, but it was all back on track… Or was it? As the dogs circled my hideout, I realized not even one of them was attacking any of my barricades, in fact it seemed like were even trying to protect them. Some dogs continued to walk around and sniff until they found the room I was hiding in. I could hear their paws tapping against the tile and see the shadows of their noses pressed against the crack beneath my door. Once they found the room I was held up in they sat down and I could hear their tails wagging and the heavy panting of their breaths as they waited for… Someone…

I can’t lie, I was trembling. At any point they could all begin attacking and not only my barricades would be demolished but there would be no way I could fight all of them without suffering the loss of my limbs, but what scared me more is why none of them were attacking at all. Someone was commanding them, and I could hear him walking up to my hideout now. Boots against soil, the sound of chains shuffling against fabric, I could catch a glimpse of his trademark coat outside the barricaded window as he walked past it and around to enter through one of the many unfixable holes in my fortress then up to the door I had my back pressed up against. I could see the shadow of his feet below me, feel his breath through the small breaks in the wooden door, and I could feel something stir inside me again just like when I sat under him just a few hours ago. Was he really so upset about me leaving he’d come at this time of night? Furthermore, how can he survive out in the woods at this time?

“These are my woods, meat.” His voice rings in my ears as if to answer the very thoughts in my head and I can feel my knees become slightly weaker, I’m threatened but there’s something else, some deep disgusting urge inside me that wants to open the door immediately to let him in. He’s right about one thing, I’m one ugly fucker, if my wife really isn’t waiting for me then… “Meat, I can forgive your recent theft if you complete your end of the trade. I hardly think it’s fair you got to get off, but you didn’t allow me the same curtesy.” He sounds calm, but I know he’s fuming. I can hear his breathing through the door and with each exhale out I hear his growling become louder and louder the longer I make him wait.

I want to tell him that he did cum, but the thought itself is too embarrassing. Knowing I’m the one who got him off, I can already feel another erection growing in my pants, “Meat~ You want it, don’t you~? Why are you playing so hard to get~? Do you really want me to have to force my way in there, comrade?” My breath hitches and he can obviously tell, he laughs like he can smell the fear that immediately crashed down onto me like a wave. So many huge dogs, there no way I could take them all…

I begin to weigh my options, all he wants is to satisfy his needs, but anything that has to do with the Wolf is always shady and dangerous. He could very well just shoot me the moment I open the door, but either way I’ll be ripped to shreds by one dog or another. I sigh and take a step away from the door so I can turn around to open it and I can hear the big, wolfish grin on the Wolf’s face as I dismantle the barricade and open the door.

He’s quick, he pushes the door open wide as soon as I began to pull it a crack and he grabs me by my collar, shoving me back and sending me tumbling to the floor with a lot more strength then I could of anticipated. For a moment I fear for my life, scrambling and trying to grab my shotgun from my bag but the Wolf quickly puts a stop to that by pinning down my wrists to either side of me with his paws, his claws puncturing the soft flesh and causing them to bleed as he straddles me. I stare up at him, my eyes wide with unmistakable fear and I can tell he enjoys seeing it on my face. His smirk is from ear to ear, leaning down to breathe his hot, rotten breath against my ear and neck as he began to mock me, “Scared, meat? You should be~.” The low growl he lets out causes me to squirm in his grip, but he just tightens his hold on my wrists and places a knee down between my legs, staring down at my erection with the sickest grin I’ve seen him wear.

“What’s all this fight for? You want it just as badly as I do, don’t you?” The Wolf hummed, moving both my wrists up above my head so he could only need one paw to pin them down, the other paw moved to apply pressure to my hard cock making me tense and take in a sharp inhale of breath. The Wolf laughs, obviously getting the reaction he wanted out of me, so he continues to add friction to my erection, using his paw to guide my hips down on his knee and forcing me to buck against him. I couldn’t help moving along once the pleasure started to build inside me. He was right, I did want this just as badly as him. “That’s a good piece of meat~ Keep begging for it.”

Was this really begging? I was practically being forced to grind down onto him like this, but then again, I can no longer feel his paws on me but I still continue to buck my hips against the Wolf. Maybe I am begging? I try to convince myself the pressures just been building up for too long, and I just want some kind of distraction from the woods and it’s nothing more, but again the Wolf proves me wrong as I look up to find where his paws had gone.

Both the Wolf’s coats were discarded behind him leaving him in just a ripped up, old and worn sweater underneath that he’d rollin up the sleeves to. In one of his paws sat his throbbing cock, the elongated, mutated digits finding a way to wrap around his thick shaft and stroke himself as he watched me while his other hand was placed on the floor next to me, most likely there to keep me in check. I stared in awe for a moment at the sight of him pleasuring himself to me and I could hear the Wolf’s trademark snort, leaning down he looked me straight in the eye and smirked, baring all his shiny yellow teeth for me to see, “You enjoying the show, meat? Do you want to get to the main act?” I bite my lip under my robes and hesitate before slowly nodding. I can’t kid myself into pretending I could deny him, even if I wanted to say ‘No’ I doubt the Wolf would take the answer. 

He laughs sitting back up and shuffling slightly, moving his paws under my knees and lifting up my hips onto his lap, his erection laid across the outline of my own. I instinctively move one of my hands to the Wolf’s thigh and hold on for dear life, something that also seems to amuse him, but I don’t dare move one of my hands away from my bag just in case I need to grab a weapon. However, while I’m distracted worrying more about my life then getting laid, the Wolfman takes advantage of my momentary loss of attention to pull my pants down below my hips, freeing my hard cock from its confines. I’m shocked and slightly embarrassed but I do my best not to show the Wolf, though he probably wouldn’t even notice with how intently he was fixated on my erection, he seemed almost mesmerized by the idea of me getting off to him.

Suddenly I feel my whole body tense as his warm, wet, slimy tongue presses against the base of my cock and moves up the shaft to the tip. I shudder at the sensation, a soft, broken moan leaving my throat as I tilted back my head and dug my fingers into the Wolf’s thighs. There was a brief moment of pause and I could tell it was because the Wolf was studying my reaction, and then he began to lick again and I couldn’t help but squirm and moan quietly, my breath hitching in my chest each time I felt his warm tongue against my sensitive flesh. This was already too much, and I knew he wasn’t anywhere near done, and there was no way I could stop him now that we’d come this far. I would just have to endure through it, and hope he’d be as gentle as this throughout, but I doubted it.

After a minute he pulls away from my cock and stares down at me, I can tell what I look like just from the face he makes as one corner of his mouth his tugged back all the way to his ear and he chuckles low, leaning down towards me. “Hm? What’s this? Are you actually… Enjoying yourself, meat? You dirty fucking rot pile~” He sings in my ear, his pungent, sopping wet tongue licking up underneath my robes and up my neck. I buck my hips up slightly in response, honestly just wanting him to get this over with so I can go back to barricading and protecting my hideout without anymore distractions… At least that’s what I tell myself as I hungrily stare up at the Wolf, begging for more.

My plea was heard, and he lets out a laugh that was something close to a bark then puts both his paws back on my hips, flipping me around onto my chest and forcing me to present my ass up to him. If I wasn’t embarrassed before I defiantly was now. The Wolf spreads out my legs so as to make me fully reveal myself for his viewing, even going so far as to take the hand I had on his thigh and moving it up to my ass to pull one cheek apart while he pulled over the other. I could feel the heavy, husky intensity of his breath against my opening and I could sense the biggest, sickest smile growing over his wolfish features as he stared at me in my most venerable state. My cock was throbbing with anticipation and looking back at him from over my shoulder I could see he was too, so what was all this hesitation.

The Wolf could sense my desperation as he caught my eye, his smirk only growing wider and wider as he tilted his head down at me and laughed, “Hm? Oh? Am I taking to long? I’m just thinking about how cruel it would be if I just left you here like this without finishing you off or anything, don’t you think, comrade?” The mere suggestion gets me to tense and even I can see the look of complete anguish on my face and feel the stirring in my stomach at the thought of it alone. The Wolf laughs again, louder and angrier this time, “No? You wouldn’t like that?” He leans back down, his warm, dripping cock pressing up against my ass as his snout came back in close to my ear and he growled in a completely different tone then he had at any other point today, “Then why the fuck would I?” The anger is practically flowing from the question, and all I can do in response is let out a shivered whine from the depths of my throat and buck back my hips onto his dick. The Wolf seems to relax with this, pulling back up and humming softly.

“I forgive you~” He sings before I can feel his soaking wet, slobbery tongue once again assaulting my most sensitive areas. It’s too embarrassing to even think about, his large wet tongue molesting my prostate to his liking causing my whole body to tense and my erection to twitch in response. More, soft severed moans try to squeeze past my lips as I buck my hips uncontrollably with the Wolf’s rhythmic use of the muscle in his mouth. It doesn’t last long though, but it already leaves me a drooling mess on the floor from the sheer amount of sudden stimulation. My body hasn’t gotten this much attention in so long and the Wolf seemingly has no plans on taking it easy on me.

I can feel his eyes on me, studying my every reaction and response to the overwhelming amount of stimulation he's giving my body, and I can see his paw stroking his cock as looks down at the mess he’s making of me. It only proves to make me feel more excited, knowing he’s watching every response my body has to him, “Stretch yourself.” The demand comes out of the blue and I almost miss it, still completely lost in the pleasure of his tongue, but I sit up just slightly to look back at him with a questioning gaze, “I mean I could use these, but I have a feeling you’d put up a fight.” He wiggles a paw up to show me, and while he’s correct that the thought of those claws anywhere near such a sensitive area makes my lungs hitch in place I also feel that he couldn’t care less about if I’d put a fight or not, he just wants to see me get off to him all by myself. I can’t refuse him though, leaning back down to the ground I finally move my other hand away from my bag to slide them inside my mouth and then back behind my ass, looking away from the Wolf as I inserted the first digit.

I took a deep breath, I could feel the Wolf’s eyes burrowing into me, watching every move my fingers made inside me and it only proved to excite me even more. Moving my index finger around just to get back use to the feeling, I added in the second finger not long after. The Wolf pushed away the hand I had on my ass, replacing it with his other paw and sinking his claws into the sensitive flesh and I took that chance to move that hand onto my own cock, stroking it slowly as I fingered myself. I took in a sharp inhale of breath as I feel his claws digged deeper into my flesh but I kept moving my fingers, beginning to pull them apart inside of me and stretching open my hole before adding the third. I was pleasuring myself to the Wolf, there was no other way around it, I wanted the stimulation so badly and being told to give it to myself was a godsend, but as suddenly as I was allowed to the Wolf forced me to pull out my fingers and threw my hand to the side.

I could hear his breathing was much more ragged then usual, each breath sounded hungry and labored as if he was chasing down his prey to devour. He really was a beast and the way he satisfied his urges proved this as much. His claws dug deeper into the cheeks of my ass as he spread them apart and placed his erection at my entrance. I whine slightly, honestly afraid of how hard he might fuck me, but as he slowly pushed in all I could do was gasp and push back my hips with him. My hand balled up into a fist on the floor and I bucked back onto him, forcing more of his cock deeper and deeper inside of me until I could feel his fur on my ass. I was already breathing heavier at this point, arching up my back as a moaned and began to stroke myself faster.

One of the Wolf’s paws came up from my ass to hold me up from underneath, his claws sliding beneath my coat and ragged old dress shirt to leave marks across my scarred up chest. He leaned in, his snout being cradled into the crook of my neck as he licked at the exposed areas of my flesh the robes and clothes I wear didn’t cover. He was being a lot gentler than I expected from him, but then again, he just hadn’t started moving his hips yet. At first it was slow, pulling out slightly to push back in as if testing the waters, but then he got comfortable and he pulled out to the tip and pushed back in all the way, hard. I gasped loudly, another less stunted moan squeezing out through my throat before he did it again, and again. Harder and harder the Wolf thrusted in and out of me, each breath he took getting more and more beastly as he growled under each exhale and grunted against my ear. 

His hand still on my ass moved to my hips to be able to pull me down harder onto his cock, the sounds of flesh slapping together starting to become louder and louder until it was the only thing I could hear other than our heavy breathing and moans. I couldn’t help but jerk myself off harder, trying to match the Wolf as he pounded into my hole merciless, using me however he pleased until he was satisfied. The harder he pushed into me the dizzier I got, all the thoughts in my brain melted away and my eyes swam as I panted desperately against the floor, my climax somewhere close within reach. It wouldn’t be long before I came, my pants accompanied with constant weak and shaky moans as I dug my nails into the tile and bucked my hips with the Wolf to the best of my ability. I was trying to hold on in fear that if I didn’t cum with the other he would be upset but in between the man’s panting he purred against my ear, “Cum for me~”

I couldn’t hold it, the moment he gave me the permission I came into my hand, the loudest moan yet freely escaping my throat as I spasmed and tensed up against the floor of the hideout, the Wolfman still pounding away at my ass, even harder now it seems. Everything was a white haze for me on the other hand, barely able to form a conclusive thought as he continued to ram the mess he left of me on the floor. I didn’t even think I’d be able to feel him cum inside me, but the Wolf definitely wouldn’t allow that and as he came he pulled back one of my arms, lifting me from my heap on the ground and shoved his tongue inside my mouth as his hot, oozing semen filled my hole.

I cringed, trying to move away from the slobbery, rotten, messy kiss but his tongue was too strong and forced itself all the way into my throat, rolling around inside my mouth before leaving behind a string of thick yellow spit that connected to both our lips. I coughed up as much of his saliva as I could, but I just knew some of it was forced down my throat and I hated the thought of it. He dropped my arm and I crumpled back down to the floor like a piece of paper, trying to catch my breath as the Wolf stood up and laughed down at me.

“Good trade, meat. Come stop by if you need any more ammo!” He voice was condescending, but I could tell he was being sincere. As he leaves, I can hear the dogs follow out behind him and away from my camp. I take a second to regain some of my senses and look at the time on my watch. Luckily, it's nearly 08:00 AM, but that also means I must get dressed for the trader before he arrives and sees the mess the Wolf left of me.


	3. Tam, gdzie uszy wilka,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that nights events with the Wolfman, the Stranger has been doing his best to avoid him. Now needing to buy a little more supplies off him he's about to find out why that was a really shitty idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter ive actually finished my own playthrough of it (id been watching playthroughs and just reading the wiki between slowly playing it myself, I was playing chapter one while writing the two chapters before this) so hopefully this ones a bit better than the other two. I’m really kinda just fine-tuning my writing with this, but im really happy to have such a positive response on my other two! I never thought anyone would see it but it makes me so glad that so many people enjoyed it (despite my grammar mistakes even though English is my first language but im dogshit at it) I have a lot of fun writing this stuff and I hope you guys continue to like this! 
> 
> Sorry for the long note i hope you enjoy this furry shit kskndskj

It’s been a week of avoiding the Wolf, and while it hasn’t been difficult to scrape by with buying one ammo a day, there would have to come a day at some point where I would run low. I’ve been here much too long, over 50 days, and instead of the woods getting emptier the more of these abominations I shoot down it seems to only become more hostile with each passing day. Large dogs, chompers, and an abundance of savages all constantly roaming the Old and Silent woods, the Dry Meadow being the only place I can really take a breath, but night is the same anywhere. Nights are what really grate me down the worst. 

With loot nearly cleared out of all the locations, it was a god send to find the road to the village had I believed in god. After “meeting” with the mayor and taking out his little pet, I cleared the village of any and everything I could use or give away to the Trader. First, I find the tunnel back to the Silent Forest hideout and I almost feel pissed that I never found this place before, it would of made everything to much easier on me but that's my punishment for not exploring well enough. I talked to the Chicken Lady the Wolf endlessly spoke about after that, and she did strike me as... Quite off.

After speaking with her a god awful racket started up behind her house, and I met an odd boy. He spoke about the Doctor, the Chicken Lady's key and where I might find it, and the Pretty Lady. Only two of those I cared about, the boy said he wanted the key as well, but I'm not sure I can trust such a pitiful child with leading me to the Doctor. I've already made up my mind to give it to the Wolf, even if I wish to never be near him again, I trust him to take me where I want to go more than a child. With enough supplies in my bag and information in my pocket I left for the Silent Woods hideout, which conveniently was a few steps away. 

I would regrettably need to get the chain from the Wolfman in the morning if I wanted to explore the well the boy told me about further, but for today I was happy just to sort out all my new loot and try and survive another night.

When morning came, I began dealing with the Trader and making my way out of my hideout in the Silent Woods and to the closest Wolf camp in the Dry Meadow. It was just as long of a walk to get to his Old Woods camp, but I preferred the plain fields and grass. Not to mention there were no chompers or huge dogs here for the most part, so it made for a very pleasant and relaxing area to stroll through. I was taking my time to get to him, even hesitating a bit but I’m not a coward. I have stones I saved to trade that should be enough to get me what I need, and even a few items I crafted just to give away. I won’t be needing to give anything more than what’s in my bag.  
As I got closer to his camp I could already feel my stomach begin to stir and I felt regret, the second thoughts were back and hitting much harder this time but it was too late, “I can smell your stench from here… Meat~” 

Something was different in the way he spoke, his tone much more mocking than before, I could even hear him chuckling under his breath, but trying to stifle it as I cautiously approached. “It’s been too long; have you been avoiding me?” I don’t answer, I pull the sack down from my shoulder and place it onto the ground in front of him. He looks down at it, then back up at me and tilts his head with his smile widening, “You aren’t scared of me, are you, meat?” 

The Wolf ignores what I have to trade completely, stepping out in front of it and closer to me. I instinctively take a step back, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me closer to him. The familiar feeling of his hot, rotten breath assailing my ear and neck, even through my robes, and the heat coming from his body as he towered over me, panting heavily making my stomach turn and causing me to squirm in his grip. He wasn’t even pretending like this was for reputation, the dirty hound just wanted to get off and I wasn’t going to just give that to him without anything in return.

Shoving him back, I move to grab my bag back but before I can reach it the Wolf snags it up from me and tosses it around his shoulder. I look up to glare at him, but it seems he’s beaten me too it, hie eyes boring deep into me as he approaches me again. I take a small step back for every step forward the Wolf takes, starting to fear for my safety as I can hear low growling under his breath and the sound of his breathing getting louder by the minute. My knees felt weak, my head filling with images of being under him, the sounds of his hungry breath against my ear, the feeling of his rough fur against my putrid skin. 

I didn’t want him, I told myself this a million times, there was nothing about the Wolf that was remotely attractive, but I still didn’t run. Something so instinctual to me now but I just couldn’t get my legs to move more than a few inches each time the Wolf got closer. As I continued to try and keep my distance from the Wolf, he backs me into a fallen tree, my heel hitting the dead bark and causing me to fall back on my ass. I feel pathetic, and after scrambling to back up a little further from him before looking up, it’s obvious the Wolfman agrees.

“Disgusting… You really are just pathetic…” The scowl against his face gave me the impression he was about to tear me open and eat everything inside me making me jump the moment I saw him drop to all fours and crawl over top of me. I must have been shaking, I don’t know anyone that wouldn’t be cowering in fear with such a powerful beast breathing deeply over top of you. The thick, yellow stained saliva began to hang from his mouth and fall onto my coat and even some on my cheek. The pungent smell of his breath blistering against my face as he panted over top of me like a starving dog leaning over his meal. I could feel his arms just above mine, ready to grab my wrists the moment I disobeyed him and his knees moving in between mine to spread my legs apart. “All you do is keep me waiting… If I’d known you were nothing but a little, slimy fucking snail I would have put you out of your misery the first day I saw you…”

The Wolf growled these words directly into my ear as he leaned in, one of his paws moving up along my waist and under my muddied dress shirt. The Wolfman confused me, often calling me nothing but an ugly, disgusting rotting corpse while continuing to feel me up in such a manner, if he was truly disgusted with me why doesn’t he keep to his word and kill me? I begin to squirm, feeling a little less worried that my life is in immediate danger and more worried that I might be used by him again just to fulfill his sick desires. Lifting my hands up to the Wolf’s shoulders I try to push him off me once more, but I feel his nails dig into my arms and forcefully pin them to the ground, blood beginning to ooze from the unnecessarily deep wounds.

“Stay.” He demands as if I’m his dog, but despite the dehumanization I obey because the snarl behind his tone strikes back fear into me. He’s not playing some kind of game, compared to last time I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d been holding back a week ago and now was too impatient to give me the mercy of being any amount of gentle. After a long, silent pause of him glaring down at me to make sure I wouldn’t move again, he took his paws away from my arms and continued to undress me. 

I wasn’t sure that was what he was doing at first, too busy paying attention to the feeling of his claws cutting my skin like paper and his teeth, grazing against the sensitive flesh of my neck as if to threaten me. It was only when I could feel his cold, slimy wet nose pressing against my bare skin that I realized he striped me of everything but my boots and pants. He looked disgusted to see me like this, and I honestly felt shame for the way I must of looked to him despite him forcing this sight onto himself, but before I could turn away in an attempt to hide my face at the very least the Wolf leans down and starts to lick up my neck, his warm tongue moving up my jaw and cheek until he found his way to my mouth, begging me to open up.

There was no way I’d willingly swallow any amount of that putrid, yellow spit currently being spread across my shoulder and face, but he forced his tongue past my lips. I had to try to push the image of those damned plaque dogs out of my mind so I wouldn’t gag as his tongue filled my entire mouth and pushed into the back of my throat. I choked slightly, coughing up some our mixed spit. I felt him growl inside my mouth, the reverberations of it inside my throat making me squirm, my arms instinctively grabbing onto his coat for support… Or maybe it was to keep him there? I couldn’t tell anymore with my head swirling and the Wolf stealing the air from my lungs the longer he kept his tongue down my throat.

I didn’t want to admit it, but I could feel the erection growing in my pants and the Wolf was just as excited as I was, he made sure to show me by picking up one of my legs around his waist and grinding down his cock against mine. It was rough, and forceful just like everything else the Wolf did, and it got me to whine against the Wolf’s invading tongue which seemed to finally get him to pull it back into his own mouth but not before licking his lips and watching me practically throw up the combination of our saliva onto the ground next to me. 

My mind was in a haze, everything seemed slowed down and I couldn’t form a single thought, but I could hear him laughing at me and I could still barely just feel our concealed erections rubbing against each other with a harsh amount of friction. I could tell I was bucking my hips back in return, and all at once I felt the Wolf’s claws pull me back from my breath deprived haze. Now everything came to me all at once, the feeling of the Wolf’s paw digging it’s nails into my waist as he shed off his coats with the other, the feeling of his spit still dripping down my chin, and beginning to dry and become sticky, even the wet spot on the Wolf’s pants as he continued to roughly buck into me until he too was only left in his boots and pants.

I saw him toss my bag off to the side, if I could just struggle enough to tip him over I could go for it, but of course the Wolf crushes all hope of escape the moment he picks back up the robes I usually wear around my face, “You’re a real pain, meat… More work than you’re worth.”  
If that were true, he’d stop putting so much work into me, but he contradicts himself against by tying my wrists up above my head and pulling out a knife. He stabs it into the fabric, directly in between my palms leaving me completely at his mercy and finally cracks a trademark smirk down to me. “Be a good boy.” I don’t refuse this; I nod to him hesitantly and he seems to like this. “Good... See, things don’t have to be so difficult~ If you would just listen to me.”

I want to say that all I’ve been doing is listening to him and it’s gotten me nowhere, but instead I watch him sit up for the first time since he knocked me down here and I have to lift my head to keep track of what he’s doing. I see him smirking at me, seemingly having calmed down from how angry he was before, but I don’t pay attention to his face for very long as I see his paws moving to undo my pants. I pull up on my restraints, the knife budging slightly from the soft Earth, but the smirk on the Wolf’s face disappears and is replaced with a menacing grimace with a flare of teeth and low growling. He makes it clear that if I dare even try to free myself any further, I will regret it immediately.

In fear of what he might do I lower my arms back down to the ground, but his smirk doesn’t return. Instead of gently unbuttoning and pulling down my pants he tears them open, I can hear some of the fabric rip as he pulls both my pants and boxers around my ankles, forcing them the rest of the way off along with my boots after cutting the laces with his claws. I whine, pulling my legs back towards me slightly but I can feel his nails dig into my ankles and he pulls them back around his waist. 

He snarls at me, leaning in low to my shoulder and opening his jaws around it, in fear I squirm away but that seems to be exactly what he was waiting for and he bites into me. The scorching pain radiates through my shoulder and I can’t help but whine in response, my body tensing and trembling as I try to lift up on my binds more but the Wolf sinks his teeth deeper in and pushes the knife back into the soil, holding it there with one of his paws as the other unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. 

He let go of my shoulder, sitting back up and spitting my own blood into my face, “You taste disgusting, putrid fucking meat.” Out of all the insults he’s given me today this one feels the most genuine which almost gives me a sense of comfort until I feel my hips being lifted around his waist and his sopping wet cock against my back. He pulls the knife from the ground and while I would have taken the chance to try and push him he began to drag the blade along my skin much like his claws before. “Next time you’re bad, I won’t be merciful.” His smirk came back, seemingly loving the look of fear and distraught on my face as I swallow back any pride I have and give in to allow him to do as he pleases.

The Wolfman chuckled, sticking the knife back into the ground out of my reach but directly in his and then focused back on the task before him. Moving one of his paws to help guide his erection to my entrance I realize he’s not even going to prep me, I almost start to protest but I catch him staring me in the eye and my eyes institutionally flicker towards the knife as if to remind myself. I bite my lip and hold my breath, waiting for him to slide in, but of course he revels in the moment, watching me with a large sickening grin as he pushes one of my legs farther apart with his free paw. I give him the stink eye, tensing even more as he gets me anxious for him to begin, I huff out a breath and pant slightly having held my breath too long and he still doesn’t push into me. 

The beast just stares down at me, head cocked to the side and his smirk only growing wider the more uncomfortable I feel. Sitting here wide open for him and he wouldn’t just get it over with, I caught myself slowly bucking my hips against the tip, and he leaned in very slightly causing my body and mind to ache for more, for his whole cock. I used my elbows as support as I pushed my hips down further onto him in hopes he’d just ram into me but he didn’t move, he wasn’t even watching me any longer. His head tilted back, and his lower lip pinched under one of his sharp teeth, I almost felt embarrassed but also… Proud. 

I pulled my hips up slightly and that got his attention, looking down at me with a smirk, but with a hint of something angry to it as he growled, “Are you teasing me?” I huffed in response, finding it completely unfair he continued to take advantage of my lack of talk back to constantly blame me for his wrongs. I bucked my hips a little more, trying to beg him to just move a little, to get this over with and fuck me like he wanted. I watched as his smirk grew from ear to ear, a snort spraying out snot onto my face before he pushed his cock all the way into me the moment I was distracted.

I gasp, throwing my head back and bucking my hips against him without even thinking. I want to hate this, to feel disgusted by the roughness of his fur against my thighs, the throbbing of his warm cock inside me, the smell of his saliva being the only thing in the air since he shoved his tongue down my throat, but it all made my stomach stir in such a mind numbing way, I couldn’t help but indulge. I could hear him chuckling softly before he began to move his hips into me roughly, slamming his cock deep into me, hitting my prostate without mercy or patience. 

Everything was quickly turning white, my brain getting fuzzier by the minute as he constantly rammed me into the dirt. The only thing I could hear was his deep, primal breathing and the growling that accompanied it. I could barely even tell why my hips were in pain but with the feeling of the Wolf’s hot breath against my ear and the sight of my knee in my face my only guess could be that he lifted my leg up past where I thought possible. I could barely feel this paw against the soft flesh of my own cock, kneading it between his mutated fingers as he fucked me hard. I couldn’t tell if it hurt or if it was pushing me over the edge, but it didn’t matter because all I was to the Wolf was a toy to use till he was done.

As my throat let out a cracked cry I came into the Wolf’s paw and he let go immediately and moved it to my thigh, bringing it up next to my other and fucking me relentlessly. I could barely breath, my whole body felt like it had melted into the Earth as he destroyed me for his own pleasure. I didn’t know if it would ever end, he seemed to just keep going, I couldn’t even feel my legs anymore. The only way I could tell he came was the fact I was able to start catching my breath, barely even able to lift my head up to look down and see what’d become of me.

However, I’m met with the sight of the Wolf… Or well his ears for the most part. He’s leaned against my chest and I can slowly begin to feel his tongue lapping up something off my stomach. If my blood were flowing properly, I’d probably would have been blushing after realizing he was licking up my cum but I ignore this and moved up my still bound wrists to tap on the top of his head. He looks up at me slowly, licking his lips and tilting his head, “Hm? What is it, meat?” 

I wave my wrists in front of his face and he scoffs, “Hah, and? You think I’m done with you? You need to learn where this slow pace gets you~ That lessons an all nighter.” I pushed him off of me and unlike last time he just let it happen, rolling over on his side and laughing as I scrambled to stand, untie my hands and put on my clothes. Before I can put on my shirt, I feel his paws slide around me and his teeth graze against my ear. “I’ve been nothing but merciful to you, I hope you see this, meat. I’ve given you plenty of time, know that you’re running out of it. The forest is impatient and so am I. If I can’t get what I want from you I’ll take it.”

I shiver, nodding and continuing to get dressed, pushing away the Wolf and picking up my bag, throwing it around my shoulder. “Leaving so soon!?” The Wolf barks at me as he pulls on his pants, “Don’t you want to trade, comrade?” He laughs like a hyena as I turn and give him another glare, but I really don’t want to be around him any longer than I must, who knows when he’ll pounce me again… But I really have no other choice, do I? I set my bag down to trade and the Wolf looks pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another, I'm only just getting back into writing so pardon if its not the greatest but theres not enough good darkwood content so fuck you this is my best and the best it seems we'll be getting, brother.


End file.
